Moments
by USStardis11
Summary: Several occurrences raised during the travels of the ninth and tenth Doctor with Rose, and some that occurred with Tentoo in the universe of Pete. Awkward moments, strange situations, the TARDIS being herself, unexpected aphrodisiacs, among others. Anything can happen to Rose and the Doctor on a normal day
1. Side effects

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it is of the BBC and Satan (aka Moffat) I just take the characters and play with them.

Notes: This is a fic composed by various one-shot which may, or may not, have relation to each other, are random ideas I've had throughout the day and I have put in writing, the one-shots vary its length can be from drabbles (which I doubt) to quite extensive one-shots, may have PWP, hurt/comfort, romance, angst and humor, all with different Doctor's and Rose. There will be warnings in the one-shots that require it.

This one-shot is Nine/Rose.

Sumary: He was just thinking in protect her, in fleeing the prospect of another visit to Jackie, and be gentle with Rose while he fulfilled his title of "Doctor", but, Oh! They are the Doctor and Rose after all.

Thanks to my beta: MingoGirl, for helping me to correct my translation

I uploaded this fic to my account on Teaspoon: arcee93

**Side Effects**

Rose was sitting on the couch in the console room. One of the floor gratings was raised and the Doctor was literally buried to the waist in the internal systems of the TARDIS. It had been two hours since they had spoken and the atmosphere had been thickening the entire time.

Perhaps Rose had something to do with it.

"You told me once that we didn't need any vaccinations because the TARDIS protected us against disease." Rose's voice broke the silence. Given this distraction, the Doctor fingers slipped on a particularly delicate TARDIS system and she rewarded him with a shower of sparks. Completely focused on cursing, the Doctor did not respond to Rose.

Rose flipped through a few pages of her magazine without seeing anything, until she gathered enough courage to speak to the Doctor again.

"There are chances that in my body are residues of those reinforcements the TARDIS put in the food and in the air before her failure."

The Doctor's forehead struck the circuit that he was repairing. He rolled his eyes and ignored the human. Perhaps if he does well she will ran into her room, she would go, not that he did not enjoy her company, but having her there, complaining, murmuring, talking to herself, and not wanting to admit that she was afraid by a simple medical procedure it was exasperating. She had been at it for almost two hours.

Seeing that there was no answer, Rose put aside the magazine, rose from the seat and walked to where the Doctor's feet were sticking out.

"Explain to me again, what was it that was damaged?"

The Doctor let out the air from his lungs in an exasperated growl disguised as a sigh. He left under the console and launched at Rose a full of wires multicolored cube looking thing.

"The trans cellular cyclone shield was damaged, which means that any virus can enter through the doors of the TARDIS nothing more when opened. The system also analyzed environments and made sure to give you supplements. I don't need them with my superior Time Lord physiology," he said proudly, "to protect you in case of contagion outside the shield. But they do not last long, and are specific to each planet."

"Can you fix it?" asked Rose.

"That's the part that is damaged, I know one or two planets can have it, but I can not land on them until I make sure you're fully protected."

Rose's lips just parted to respond when the Doctor interrupted.

"I'm not exaggerating, to open those doors would allow thousands of tiny microscopic demons in and they will go for the weakest thing present in this ship, that's you. A biological suit will not protect you and, locking you in your room is not enough. I will not leave you on Earth while I buy the piece. We saw Jackie two days ago." At the latest, the Doctor shivered slightly.

"How do you know...?"

"You've been whispering all the time, planning this conversation and turning me crazy in the process. Rose, do not tell me you're afraid of a little needle?" said the Doctor, with a funny tone of voice and soon regretting it, if that was the problem, and he was almost certain it was, he should not face it in that way, he had thrown the empathy out the window.

Rose clenched her fists, enough was being targeted by his mockery on lower species, in those cases where he lost patience, and she would not be by he fears.

"No, I am just evaluating other solutions," he replied, proud of how cold and steady her voice had sounded.

The Doctor did not buy that and just took her hand. "Well, if you are not afraid, then do not talk more, we go to the infirmary and in two weeks we can land to find the spare."

"Two weeks?"

"It's the time that took at your body to develop the necessary defenses. The medicine of the future can do magic, but your biology still limits us."

Rose followed him with some reluctance, not that she could put a lot of resistance, as she had no way out. She would be vaccinated to find the spare part and continue running for their lives as usual. At every step, her stomach knotted a little more, that she could not deny. Since childhood she had feared needles; they were not her allies. Her mother took her to vaccinate and the nurses had not been very friendly. She could not blame them, dealing with bawling brats must exhaust their patience, that or she had very bad luck. Perhaps the Doctor had a machine that did not require needles, he was an alien after all, and he had at his disposal all the equipment that space and time could offer.

"Here we are the infirmary," the Doctor said, pulling out Rose from her reverie.

Rose released his hand and passes him. Trying to look calm and assertive, she advanced across the white glass door located in front of her, it hissed and slid to make way for a completely white room. Rose walked a little, detailing the place, did not smell the overpowering smell of hospitals, it smelled like the rest of the TARDIS, only more clean, something else.

"Sit," ordered the Doctor pointing to one of the three beds located at the bottom.

Rose obeyed, her feet dangling about six inches off the ground and she did not resist the urge to balance them forward and backward alternately, all her nervousness seemed a bit relieved that action. To distract herself, she allowed her gaze to wander off the place, noting the dozens of cabinets, equipment, both terrifying and alien as reassuring and futuristic. Helplessly, she looked at the Doctor, which has his back turned and kept making small clinking and clanking on a table, which only made her fear grow.

"You're lucky, many of these vaccines should not be mixed, but I'm smart enough and I am ready to overcome that silly obstacle." The Doctor turned to his job. This action allowed Rose to see the contents of the table for a few moments. She could not see more than a few vials and test tubes.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Your distrust hurts me, Rose," said the Doctor, pretending to be offended.

'Sometimes you need someone to deflate that ego of yours," teased the girl. "Medical purposes, must keep your head from explodes."

The Doctor scoffed a laugh and continued his work. After a few seconds he turned completely and headed to Rose, holding a tray, the content was a vial filled with liquid of a vibrant blue and some type of gun.

He placed the tray next to Rose and she glanced curiously at the content. To her disappointment the end of the gun consisted of a small needle protected by a plastic.

"Not to the Star Trek then," she said heavily. In the depths of her being she still kept hoping to avoid needles with a hypospray.

"It works both ways, for small amounts of fluid, the pressure generated is sufficient to enter the pores of the skin, but as this is not the case, we require pressure and needle," explained the Doctor, looking straight into Rose's eyes. His heart almost stopped when he detect, in those hazel wells, the fear she refused so flatly, so he could not help but wishing calm. "Nothing to worry about, is small, no such barbaric things they use in your century. Take off your jacket," he ordered, while removing the plastic sleeve to the needle. The faster he finishes with this, faster he would have Rose free to give her a big hug and a comforting...What was he thinking?

Rose let her jacket gently slide down her shoulders, after a little wiggle her hands are freed from it. She set it aside.

"A quick jab and before you know it you'll be eating this delicious," he fumbled in his pockets for a moment and fingered several times in order to make sure to get the desired object and not something that would scare his human, "banana lollipop." The Doctor swung the sweet wrapped in bright yellow paper to Rose grinning from ear to ear. Distraction, not blackmail, it was not a bad tactic, he thought.

Rose raised an eyebrow at the Doctor's attempt to distract her.

"I think I'll pass it," she muttered while the Doctor was putting the vial port on the rear of the gun. He pressed the bottom hard and a piercing whistle indicated that everything was ready.

"Well, all ready, you don't have to look," advised the Doctor.

Curiosity won over common sense and Rose soon found herself looking how those cold fingers of his take her left arm as his other hand held the gun. The sight of the alien device, the needle close to her skin and "liquid pressure" phrase was enough to feed a reflex.

She gasped and pulled her arm free from the Doctor's fingers.

"By Rassilon blessed! Rose, there is nothing to fear, you've faced Slitheen, the Nestene conscious, and Daleks," almost yelled the Doctor, raising his arms in exasperation, no, patience was not his forte.

"I'm not afraid, just," Rose inspired. "It is alien, is all." She was not lying, in part was true, what if she had a reaction to the vaccine?

"I am an alien and you not walk away screaming hysterically," pointed the Doctor wielding the gun.

"I am not screaming," Rose replied, offended.

"Oh, yes, you did." laughed the Doctor, without being able to avoid it. "You screamed like a damsel in distress."

"And I'm not hysterical," she snorted, looking away and crossing her arms.

"Did you know that in your country in the nineteenth century, hysterical women were diagnosed with hysterical paroxysm were treated with vibrators?" explained the Doctor, seeing that distraction, in this case in the form of a history class was a good tactic to approach without scaring Rose again.

"You are joking," Rose muttered, blushing even daring to see the Doctor.

"Yeah, well, it was a respected medical treatment, since the alternative was to be sent to an asylum." And with thus the Doctor pushed the needle against Rose's arm and pulled the trigger. A hiss of the gun and a cry from Rose, more surprise than pain, after everything had finished. "They would have sent you to one. Look to consent to get out of your time by a lonely alien."

"Ow," Rose protested, bringing her hand to the area of the injection, the Doctor stopped her and pressed his fingers against hers softly. He knew that Rose felt something burning in her arm, but did not suit her to rub it.

"You see, I told you it would be fast," he said, still looking at Rose's eyes, and could not help noticing that these were filled with tears. Would she cry? "What happened? Are you going to cry like a baby?" he teased tickling her with his free hand. No, Rose should not cry, he could not see her crying; especially if it was by something he had done. His hearts would melt.

"No!" Rose laughed wringing everything that allowed the bed. They are only treacherous tears caused by relief. "You just warm my heart by so tenderly demonstration of your part." The Doctor looked relieved as Rose smiled as always, pulling the tip of her tongue between hers teeth.

"Not you tell to anyone, my enemies would not take me seriously," he whispered, with mock seriousness and confidence, "well, as you were so good patient," he added, sarcastically, "take this".

The Doctor gave Rose's hand and held out his banana lollipop, but she refused gently pushing it back to the Doctor's the hand.

"It's not my favorite, and well, I want another thing." Rose let hers fingers clasped in his hands and smiled sheepishly. "Well, Rose, ten points act like a teenager," she scolded herself mentally, but could not help it, she felt the urgent need to find some comfort in the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor hearts throbbed hard at the prospect of pleasing at Rose. "There is a planet out there made entirely of sweets. Do you want to go there? Sure, you'd have to wait two weeks, but still worth it." He disguises his excitement unwrapping the lollipop and tucking it in his mouth. But, he could not stop the smile that lit up his face, and Rose could not help laughing at how ridiculous the great "Oncoming Storm" grinning from ear to ear with a lollipop in his mouth looked.

"Sounds tempting, but no." Rose bit her lip, she was cast into the abyss, had only continue to fall. Why had she not accepted the candy planet?

"So?"

"I want a kiss."

The Doctor almost choked with the lollipop. He swallowed hard and looked at Rose. Did she want that? It is not the first time a companion looked at him that way, of course, if it was the first time he corresponded to feeling so hard, but still...Rose deserved better, his Rose needed someone less damaged, someone who could make her happy. Although, if Rose wanted a kiss...

"A kiss? What kind of kiss?"

"Well, kiss, you know, kiss it better.'' Rose blushed at the scrutiny that gave the Gallifreyan, and it looked to be the target of a sermon on little scientific basis had such belief or worse, a sermon on the moral implications of wrapping for him that way with an inferior species. "Forget it, it's silly." Rose mumbled hastily collecting her jacket, but what was she thinking? Silly, silly, silly her a thousand times.

"Rose."

"I am just joking."

"Rose."

"I, go to my room." Rose jumped out of the bed trying to avoid the gaze of the Doctor.

"Rose!" Exasperated, the Doctor took Rose by her shoulders and joined their lips with a little more force than expected, but a smooth junction, that was a shock in the making. Rose gasped and he used it to devour her mouth full, stroked Rose's tongue with his; he drew patterns on her palate and finally sucked her lower lip slightly. Rose remained completely passive during this devastating kiss, part surprise and part for not wanting to miss any of the wonderful feelings that the Doctor was lavishing her.

"Better?" he asked, unable to hide his pride at that time. He had kissed Rose! Oh, and he had left her speechless. Fantastic!

"Yes, I think, yes," accepted Rose stunned. He truly had kissed her. But really could see her in that way? All became clear when she heard the Doctor's next words.

"Because I am planning to do it again," the Doctor said, with confidence that has only one who is sure of himself.

"Not if I do first," added Rose, rising on tiptoe to steal a kiss to the great and powerful Time Lord.

They continued playing stealing kisses and tickles for what seemed like ages, with each kiss the terrible memories of the Time War seemed by deleted from the Doctor's brain, and most important, from his soul. On impulse, something wild, the Doctor lift Rose back to the table and stood between her legs, she did not hesitate to embrace the same and carry him with a look that matched, and even dwarfed his own passion.

"You like to go fast," she teased, feeling more confident and willing. Strangely willing, she was not exactly a prude but she liked to take things seriously, get an idea and think before acting so...intimately.

The Doctor just grunted an unintelligible response against Rose's neck before licking and biting hard on the spot where her pulse beat rapidly, while rubbing his pelvis against Rose. She groaned and threw her head back, leaving more access, and it was this that allowed the Doctor felt that something was not quite right.

"Stupid!" he exclaimed, separating inches, enough to see Rose's eyes.

"Believe me, you are not doing anything stupid," Rose gasped, suddenly confident.

"No, Rose, stop for a second."

"Are you going to use your sonic screwdriver, in _that_ way?" Well, definitely something was wrong with her, she could behave like a "bad girl" but...She was with the Doctor by God!

"No. Rose listen, I think this is just a side effect of the vaccine, I think the mix of different substances produced an aphrodisiac and..." The Doctor took a deep, clear, an aphrodisiac explained the Rose sudden desire for him, could not be him. Who would want it to be all nose and big ears? Love him even more being what it is? He was a genocidal monster. "Rose, you're not yourself right now." He said firmly, expecting an angry response, a response worthy of a woman Tyler.

"An aphrodisiac?" Rose hugged herself, that explained everything, had probably caused some response in the Doctor, had probably eliminated its "human nature" and therefore the Doctor wanted, of course, he could not love her. How could love to an inferior species? Compared to him, she was just an ape who had just come down from the trees, God, to what they were doing could be punishable by law or intergalactic Shadow Proclamation or see your to know more. "I understand, I...I think I'll go to my room and, you know, I'll be there until it wears off and we can, we can act as before."

The Doctor looked at Rose go without do anything about it, his reaction had entirely misplaced, why she was sad? She must be furious with him; even he would have welcomed a slap, anything, but not to those silent tears could not stop smelling when Rose left the infirmary. Did she think he had taken advantage of her? Would she be scared? Is she going to her room to pack?

"I do not understand," he muttered to himself. Humans were so complicated sometimes.

The TARDIS growled softly in his mind, encouraging him to follow Rose and find your own answers to their questions.

"I do not think it's a good idea."

The TARDIS lights blinked and turned her presence into Rose's room; maybe she could handle everything better from the "human" side of the relationship, because yes, her Time Lord and her human had a relationship, maybe not under the canons of their species, but had and had it forward.

"Go away," growled Rose, vacuum want to be alone, hidden under her blanket and lying on her right arm because the left just kept teasing and burning and throbbing and was it normal to feel so bad physically and emotionally? She shook her head. Now she was speaking to the nothing, maybe she should add "mentally" to her list of woes.

A gentle purr answered her order, well, she was not crazy, it was only the TARDIS, perhaps she also was upset with her, and she was surely disappointed as she had treated his Time Lord. Oh, and is she going to throwing her to the Time Vortex?

The ship rolled her eyes and had returned to the infirmary, where she met the Doctor as she had left it, looking at the toes of his boots with infinite sadness.

"Just let me," muttered the Gallifreyan. The TARDIS sent him an exasperated psychic blow of concern. The Doctor raised his head. "What do you mean with wrong?" The TARDIS showed him the status of Rose directly to his mind. "Oh, but I do not think. How stupid I am."

The TARDIS nodded at that statement, the Doctor just sent her a myriad of insults while he was rummaging through some drawers. The sentimental complications could go to the dustbin of Raxacoricofallapatorius, Rose felt bad and he had a duty to fix that.

However waned infernal resolution limits when facing the Rose bedroom door stopped. Maybe I just had to play and let the things carried on the floor, facing the door. Avoiding contact while lasting effects such as upset and...

"Coward," he accused himself under his breath. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the chest and knocked on the door loudly.

"Go away!"

Well, he will obey to Rose, she should not be in so bad shape if she could order things and, what was he thinking? Her voice sounded hoarse and somewhat irritated, he could even hear her sniffling. He must go in there and confront the wolf face to face.

"I'm coming in," he announced.

He opened the door and walked safely through the dark room, his senses could just show the way to the Rose bed. The photosensitivity was another of the side effects of vaccines.

"Oh, my poor Rose," he whispered, kneeling beside the bed, "I am sorry. I brought some things that might make you feel better," he said to the bulk of sheets that hid Rose of sight.

The Doctor always so good, so kind and she had just ruined their friendship throwing him like a monkey in the zeal that...had said that out loud? She blushed at the prospect. Damn vaccine!

"Rose! Not at all I think that about you, and do you not know how sorry I am by called you stupid ape in the room of your flat, Rose, please get out from under the sheets."

Rose shook her head. She did not want the Doctor to see her in that state, did not want his pity or compassion or his affection and...Oh yeah, she wanted his love, wanted to feel comforted and safe in his strong arms and...Agg! She was thinking like a child!

"Rose, or you get out of those sheets or I will throw out of you and not be gentle," threatened Doctor firmly. He will not carry out such a threat, but nothing lost in trying.

Rose slowly obeyed, turned and got rid of the nest of cloth that had been manufactured by dint of rolling on the mattress. She leaned her head and upper part of her back against the pillows and shunned the sharp look and caring Doctor.

"That's better, let's see, what is the matter?"

Rose lips parted to answer and found that his vocal cords worked but did not escape her lips no sound. Her eyes teared again, she was so scared! What if she stayed silent?

"Easy, shh, hey, they are only the side effects of the vaccine; everything will be solved in a while."

That was the answer she was expected, Rose concentrated to cross the Doctor's gaze, one that clearly said, "You're not as smart if you mixed all these substances and now I'm paying the price!"

"I know, sorry, but it is temporary, nothing to worry about, just something annoying." The Doctor turned on the lamp located on the nightstand. "See? You don't longer have photosensitivity."

A shiver ran in Rose skin.

"Well, the fever is something that will last a little over." He scratched his neck in a gesture of guilt. "I bought you some things." He bent and picked it up and then put them next to Rose. "Orange juice, not any juice This is the 32 century, especially designed to replace everything you lost through sweat and give you an energy boost, it's not like these energy drinks your century."

Rose ignored juice and took a huge bar of chocolate.

"It's to help with hormonal imbalance, which is what has you, so weepy. Hey!" Rose hit his shoulder tightly. "I am only trying to help."

Rose's eyes fill with tears again and its turn to run through the stained her cheeks.

"No, do not cry, Rose Tyler, Do not cry!"

Rose stopped her tears and began to hiccup hard.

"Another effect," he sighed, replacing the chocolate by the juice. Rose looked at him angrily. "None of it, drink it and then you can eat chocolate."

Rose shaped lips pouted and kicked slightly in bed.

"Are you throwing a tantrum? Oh this is wonderful. Fantastic! Rose having a tantrum! When Jack is back he certainly be pleased to hear ..." Rose groaned and emptied the bottle by almost a drink. "Well, that's better."

"Don't you dare to tell Jack," Rose muttered, hoarsely.

"Not would," promised the Doctor, returning the chocolate to Rose.

"Doctor, about what happened in the infirmary." The Doctor tensed, waiting for the inevitable, just hoped that Rose would allow him to remain his friend. "I regret that the aphrodisiac affect you, is that I am from a lower species and ... I just want you to know that ..." Rose stopped talking, had a lump of shame had built in her throat.

The Doctor smiled from ear to ear, Rose thought the aphrodisiac had affected him! By simple logical deduction then she, she really wanted him, a desire which had only been increased by the aphrodisiac effect of the vaccine. Although, perhaps, he first had to make sure.

"It not affected me, Rose, should only affect your body, not mine, my response was, natural and spontaneous," he confessed, shyly.

"You mean that you ..."

"Yes!" the Doctor leaped on Rose bed and landed on his knees, blowing a Rose slightly on the mattress.

"But, mine was something natural, real." Rose blushed heavily.

"Do you really want me?" A smile lit his face and eyes, he was impossibly proud of himself.

"Please! No one will hold you!"

"Rose, this is ... fantastic! It is ..." The Doctor had no words to express what was new and frightening for him. So he do was what did best, just hugged Rose in full force.

"Oowwww!" Rose protested, feeling his vaccinated arm crushed by the Doctor. However, she hugged back him as best as she could. How are they that always ended in such stupid situations? A vaccine with too many side effects push them to confess their mutual desire and ... well, she do not push the Doctor for another confession. She could see it in his eyes, a Dalek can see it!

"Oh, sorry, wait." The Doctor released the hug and looked through the stack of objects until he find a thermal-heat blanket. "This will relieve your discomfort."

"It's like a cold sore and burns and now, a itching is beginning," protested Rose, scratching her arm.

The Doctor looked up and found Rose beginning to be covered with graceful blue spots, appeared as if by magic on all the skin of his human which was no longer pink and yellow. He stifled a laugh but he could not help but notice the spots curiously.

"Well, that's new, only happens in one in a million, oh Rose. Stay away from mirrors for a while."

"Mirrors?"

The Doctor reproached himself. Him and his big mouth! Rose jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom like a bat out of hell.

"Doctor!" she cried her heart out.

"If you are so desperate to make them disappear then ... take off with a cold shower followed by a hot, oh and you have to eat a delicious and nutritious salad African made of beetles ..."

"I'll kill you!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, went to the bathroom and brought Rose to the bed.

"You must keep rest, all effects happen in a day or two," he explained, as he wrapped Rose's left arm lovingly in thermal blanket. He could not help posing a kiss on the brand of injection.

"What are you doing?" asked Rose, something touched by the gesture.

"Give you the best and most effective treatment," replied the Doctor, burying his fingers gently on Rose's hair.

"Time Lord saliva?" Rose teased.

"No, kisses, a lot of kisses," replied the gallifreyan burying his nose in Rose's neck, "I don't think you'll like what you've woken, Rose," warned the Doctor with a slightly wicked smile before slowly lick all the way to Rose's left ear.

"I think I can manage that," Rose gasped.

"I did not expect less," confessed the Doctor, enclosing the Rose body in his arms.


	2. A well deserved punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it is from the BBC and Satan (aka Moffat) I just take the characters and play with them.

Thanks to my beta MingoGirl for helping me to correct my translation.

Sumary:Rose has been misbehaving a disobeying him, so the Doctor thought of something to fix it. He needs to correct her behavior before it is too late

Warnings:Spanking, don't like, don't read. There are another oneshots that I suposse would please you. But this, is about spanking.

This oneshot is Ninth/Rose

I uploaded this fic to my account on Teaspoon: arcee93

**A well deserved punishment**

With characteristic violence to her crew, the TARDIS materialized on the surface of a new planet with fast, lurching turns and sudden braking. However both crew members laughed heartily, as if only it were a roller coaster designed exclusively for their fun.

"Well, Rose, this is a planet you would love if you could see, huge mountains surrounded by almost endless pastures where small towns grow in perfect harmony with the natural environment, lakes with the most crystal water of the universe and at the bottom of these ... precious stones of all colors. However, it is very dangerous to humans. Zeqsuhdx was at war with the Earth during the fiftieth century. They don't differentiate a human from then or from one from your time."

"Then why we are visiting it?" Rose asked, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. As the Doctor walked and opened the door of the TARDIS, Rose tried to look outside.

"I need parts for the TARDIS, I will not be long," promised the Doctor, quickly closing the door behind him.

Hours later they crossed the gates of the faithful ship, panting and sweating. The Doctor just reached the console in two long strides, left the bag of parts on the chair and started pressing buttons and levers to go back to the relative safety of the Time Vortex. Rose bent down and buried her face between her knees, struggling to eliminate the black spots began to cover her vision.

Only when they disappeared, and silence in the room could be cut with a knife, she looked up. The Doctor watched her from about three feet away, his arms were folded across his chest, his posture was stiff and firm and his blue eyes flashed with anger and fear. What Rose feared had come true, the Oncoming Storm look directed at her, not towards any Dalek behind her.

"Are you okay?" asked the Doctor, his words distilling stress.

"Yes," Rose gasped, surprised by not have the slightest scratch or burn. The Doctor's posture relaxed a little.

"Go to your room," he ordered, calmly yet firm.

Rose swallowed the lump that formed in her throat when she heard that tone, a tone that she was used to hearing it from her mother when she was a little girl. She slowly stood up; her lips parted a few millimeters to answer to the Doctor, more for stubbornness than by common sense or reason. He had no right to treat her like this

"Now, Rose."

Rose said later that she obeyed because the Doctor used some Time Lord trick and not because his tone had become harder and menacing than the last. And no, her legs weren't shaking with anticipation or fear, no, it trembled for the half marathon that they had been forced to run between laser beams from the market to the TARDIS. And no, absolutely not, she would ever admit that she had gone to disobey him on purpose and only to satisfy her curiosity, she simply bored inside the ship.

Rose resisted the urge to jump in bed as soon as she reached her room, first she had to wash all the dirt that had adhered to her skin, amazing as it had managed to stick to her body in just a few minutes during her brief stay on the planet.

Hours later, clean and wearing her favorite pajamas, a set of pink cotton trousers and long-sleeved shirt, Rose went to her bed. She did not sleep, but the silent Doctor steps outside her room animated her to be under her sheets and feign sleep.

No, she was not in the mood for sermons, not now when she was beginning to admit, deep inside, that the Doctor was right.

"Rose, I know you're awake, you have not spent more than ninety minutes since you left the Console room, your deep sleep cycle has not started," he growled, going in to the room without knock at the door.

"You forgot to knock," snorted Rose, sitting on the bed.

"It's my ship," muttered the Doctor trying to control his temper. He could not lose control if he planned to carry out what he had considered doing while Rose bathed.

"Well, at least I hope to get some privacy." Rose crossed her arms. The Doctor just ignored her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Rose, what you did today was stupid and risky, yet for..."

"For a stupid ape." Rose could not avoid the defensive tone in her voice. "Slow down a bit that paternal tone, you're not my father, you are my..."

"Rose, I'd apologized for calling you it so you need not bring the subject up now," snorted the Doctor, as he hated that little loss of control in Pete's living room. Rose seemed to have overcome the cruel insult despite his repeated attempts to persuade the contrary. "And the word I was looking was teenager. You're still a teenager."

Rose was even more outraged at those words.

"Excuse me? I am 19 years of age, I became an adult over a year ago, I..."

"That is your society dictates that age as the ideal to call 'adult' that does not mean that you're biologically, the pre-frontal cortex of your brain is not yet fully developed, causing even take risky decisions in the search of emotional excitement and instant retribution."

"Well thanks to my pre...whatever, I had decided to come to you," Rose muttered bitterly.

"I have no doubt that it had to see with your decision to come on board, but that is not enough justification for your performance today."

Rose distracted her by fiddled with the hem of her sheets. The Doctor's tone was soft, his strong words, however were controlled, calm anger did not wear the last sharp order in the TARDIS Console.

"I trust in you, I thought you would obey me and remain safe and sound inside the TARDIS."

Rose began to feel ill, now the reasons for her disobedience seemed weak and meaningless. What if the Doctor sent her home for not consider her worthy of his trust?

"I'm sorry."

"I do not think you are really sorry. At least, not for the right reasons. I will not send you home Rose Tyler." The Doctor took her chin between his fingers and gently encouraged her look up. Rose hold the strength of his blue eyes bravely though with some hesitation. She was uncomfortable under the intensity of his gaze, not in a bad way, no, but it not supposed that look arouse her. "But, I can not let go what happened without punishment."

The last sentence brought a wave of outrage over Rose. Would he was going to punish her? She was already much higher for that, of course he was more 800 years older than her, probably in his eyes she was just a little girl. Oh, what if he thought in punish her as such? How the Time Lords punished their children?

And no, she was repeated to herself, she isn't must be feeling the heat sink and grow in her core.

"Are you going to ground me?" she asks carefully. The Doctor snorted a laugh and shook his head letting go of his fingers her chin.

"No, there are too many entertaining rooms that would make the punishment worthlessness, besides it also be a punishment for me; travel is better with two." He smiled widely taking Rose's hand between his. "No, I think I'll spank you."

Rose let out a light shriek, no, it was not a scream, her sharp exhalation of air was out with sound, just that. A Tyler woman never screamed at threats of a good and hard spanking, that was shameful. A threat? No, the Doctor had not said it as a threat, he had said as a fact that was about to happen inevitably.

"That's archaic, it's useless, I'm too old for that...You're a pervert!"

The Doctor stops her babbling and the imperceptible flight of Rose firmly grasping her by her forearm.

"It's not archaic and useless as your mother used to raise you and it worked fine." Rose blushed at that statement. How the Doctor did know that her mother spanked her when she was a child? "And no, to my eyes you have the perfect age to a good spanking. And I'm much less a pervert. What do you mean with pervert?" He asked, innocent and indignant.

Rose almost laughed at the innocence of the Doctor's question. Sure, he was an alien, he was not human, and so, concepts such as erotic spanking escaped his understanding.

Well, that just left her completely condemned; she preferred a spanking than the embarrassment of explaining such sexual behaviors to the Doctor. Or worse, why the punishment will not be effective on her.

"But, but I know I did wrong, and I will not leave the TARDIS without your consent again." Rose stopped her justifications noting that she was practically begging her way out of something that was going to happen, much as if she wanted or not, and oh, and she wanted it to happen. Her gaze then fell into the Doctor's hands, big, strong, manly hands, nothing like with her mother's. Shit, this was going to hurt.

Her eyes then fell into the black belt that held the Doctor's jeans pants. What if he will use the belt?

"Bent over my knees, Rose, I do not want this to last long," ordered the Doctor, releasing her forearm. His voice almost sounded sad, as if he was regretting what he was about to do.

Rose hesitated for a moment; enough for the Doctor's kindness became pure severity.

"Rose Tyler, bend over my knee now or it will be worse for you."

The strength of his blue gaze petrified Rose in place. Leaving her unable to escape or obey. Again, all his alien power, The Oncoming Storm petrified her into place.

Giving a frustrated growl the Doctor took Rose's arm, closed his fingers over it and pulled until Rose fell without much grace over his knees. His left hand grabbed Rose's lower back, effectively pinning her in site.

Rose buried her face in the sheets, It was really happening! The Doctor was going to spank her and...

_Smack!_

Rose could not help and she kick and complain to the first slap. There was chopped and burned as she had never felt a spanking doing, and it was only the first! How many had thought him to give her? Her train of thought was cut before she fell a barrage of spanking in different areas of her buttocks, all with the same force of the first and all feeling different.

She was going to go through it without letting out a sound. She was not going to complain. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was doing a very good job heating her backside. And other areas too, it will be a shame if she let him know that likes the spanking. What he would think of her?

The Doctor seemed to read her mind because he increased the strength of his slaps, focusing almost exclusively on the top of her thighs.

"Oh, damn telepath alien!" Rose cursed, mentally.

"You win these for disobeying me, do not make me add more for cursing," threat the Doctor.

Rose blushed at the statement of her fears and then get upset about this invasion of privacy.

"You're screaming in your thoughts, my shields can not block you. So learn to control yourself."

Rose continued to resist in silence for a few minutes, however some protests soon began to escape from her lips.

"Ow, stop," she moaned, trying to protect her buttocks with her hands.

"Remove your hands, Rose, this is far from over," stated the Doctor. After seeing that Rose was unable to keep her hands from her backside, the Doctor removed and grabbed it with the hand that held against the small of her back.

"Stop!"

"No."

Rose began to kick; sometimes she kept her legs up, trying in vain to escape the burning, and secretly rubbing her thighs together to avoid rubbing it against the Doctor's thighs to relieve the tension growing in her center. Soon the Doctor found himself holding Rose's legs with one of his. Now, Rose rested her torso in the bed.

The Doctor raised his knee slightly for better access to the Rose's backside, to which he gave a good rain of spanking with just hard to produce distressing itching pain.

"All right, sorry, I'll never disobey you again. Sorry. I was stupid, I was not thinking, Doctor, please." Parts of her pleas were being caused by excitement. She wanted to be left alone to relieved herself, as it was hard to resist the temptation to rub against the Doctor!

"I could have lost you today. You do not know how I felt when I saw you in the market, bound and ready to be shot in the middle of the square." He confessed his feelings and stopped the spanking, to the relief of Rose. "I-will-never-lose-you-Rose-Tyler." He stressed each word with a painful slap stronger than previous spanking.

"I'm sorry, I was lonely and bored and ... Doctor! Not on my bare skin, please," Rose begged, at the feel of the Doctor's fingers sneaking into the elastic of her underwear and trousers. Her face reddened further by the embarrassment and the strength she made to hold back her tears.

"You will not learn otherwise." The Doctor lowered the Rose's trousers and underwear down to her ankles. Then he raised his hand and dropped a new spanking in her already pink skin.

Rose let out a scream, followed by a groan when she felt the Doctor's cold hand rest on the sensitive skin of her ass.

"I think I need to emphasize this lesson." The Doctor dropped the hand that was holding Rose, he noted with satisfaction as she only took it limply forward, using her forearms as a pillow to rest her forehead.

However her peace did not last long, Rose soon found herself trying to escape from the Doctor's grip when she heard him unbuckling his belt. The metallic clink not only sent a shiver of fear of her spine but one of pleasure, a lot stronger than she was feeling during the previous minutes.

"None of that, young lady." After some wiggles the Doctor managed to pull out his belt, which he had doubled and now strolled lazily across Rose's buttocks.

Rose could not help but moan, oh, she was heating up with this. And with it came the understanding of the reason of the situation. Oh, pervert Doctor.

"Enjoying yourself?" inquired the Doctor, leaving the stern tone by one full of lust, "because it's not supposed to you to enjoy, missy." The Doctor dropped the belt on top of her both buttocks; the brand was maintained, bright red color, for a few seconds.

"Please ..."

Completely abandoning her role of contrite and repentant, young Rose began to rub her core against the Doctor's thigh. She had no reason to continue acting, the Doctor knew. Everything was just a game and what a game.

"We were doing it so well," protested the Doctor as he slid a finger inside the warm wet Rose.

"You can not resist me," gasped Rose, proudly.

"Never, you only need to bats your eyelashes and I got to your feet, your wish is my command."

"You read this in my history search from the virtual library of the TARDIS, right?" accused Rose, trying to sound indignant.

"It's my ship," said the Doctor, possessive, "and you're mine." With these words The Doctor lifted Rose from his lap to lay her down on the bed to cover her with kisses.

"Only if you are mine." Rose negotiated. She lets her fingers wandering over the short hair on the Doctor's nape. Definitely have become lovers months ago was a plus, it worth their risk every day and having to be shared with the universe.

Hours later they lay on the bed, satisfied and exhausted, it was, by far, the best sex they had in months.

"For a moment I thought everything was serious," Rose protested biting her finger on the Doctor chest.

"It was part of the surprise," said the Time Lord.

"But..." Rose swallowed, she do not know how to bring up the subject without hurting the Doctor feelings.

"Do not you trust me?" inquired the Doctor lightly hurt.

"Of course, it's just...These things should always be spoken and..."

"Where would surprise then?" asked the confused Gallifreyan.

"We can talk and then you can surprise me any day, you could hurt me and ..."

"Did I hurt you?" the Doctor asked, anxiously, his fingers traveled to the back of Rose, happy to not see her grimacing, he changed his expression one of more confusion.

"I mean, we should discuss a safe word to stop in an emergency, discussing our tastes, those things," explained Rose, kissing each Doctor's cheek, "I do not feel bad today, I enjoyed like never before."

The Doctor smiled from ear to ear, hugged Rose and covered her face with kisses.

"You set up the whole scene right? I mean, hunting on the planet, beckoning my curiosity?

"Yes," answered the Doctor, pleased with himself, "I will never put you in danger by something like a sexual game," he added, frowning.

"I know, just amazes me how much you know me, you know what buttons touch to get what you want from me."

The Doctor smiled at the confession and kissed Rose as if the universe were going to explode during that time, a kiss that led to other activities. They made love slowly, enjoying each other; it was a nice contrast to the wild and passionate sex from minutes before.

"Time to sleep, young lady," said the Doctor, with mock severity, while he settled the sheets on both.

"Or what?" tease Rose with bright eyes of defiance, a yawn ruined her staging.

"You'll go to sleep hot," threatened the Doctor, dropping a gentle swat on Rose's backside.

Both just burst out in laughter.


End file.
